


Youtuber Convention

by MannerismOdd



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Fluff, Gen, GenderNeutral!Reader, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannerismOdd/pseuds/MannerismOdd
Summary: You are going to PAX West in Seattle when you run into a fan along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a bit of unrealistic fluff, but I wanted some unrealistic fluff with my nerdy bf from InFAMOUS Second Son, okay??? Eugene deserves some love.

You scrolled through the comments on your latest video. The video itself was announcing that you would be attending PAX West in Seattle. Many fans complained, saying that they didn’t have the funds to attend the convention. Many others demanded to know your schedule for panels and signings.

Now, you were excited to go (what with the many amazing fans you had), but you knew that it was going to be a rather tiring trip. There were going to be so many people that would demand attention, plus you knew you were going to have very little sleep.

Out of the corner of your eye, you read the name _Teen Angel._ The name was familiar - whoever they were often commented on your videos and livestreams. You were always happy to read them, seeing as they would often give you hints on how to do the next puzzle in a game or just giving you words of affirmation. 

The comment declared that they would also be going to the convention. You felt a small thrill of excitement - you would finally get to meet the subscriber. You often wondered how subscribers were like in real life. Especially the ones that were helpful.

***

You cast a glance around your room, making sure you hadn’t forgotten anything. You were going out for food soon, so you might as well buy what you were missing while you were out.

Everything looked good, except...

You scrabbled through your toiletries, hoping desperately that you didn’t forget what you thought you did. However, now that you were close to the bottom of the bag, you were beginning to think that you would have to buy it. 

You forgot your deodorant at home

No matter how thoughtful you were while packing, you always forgot the most important things.

“Oh, fantastic,” you muttered, running a hand through your hair. You had been holding onto the hope that you wouldn’t need to buy anything, but it seemed that you were wrong.

You decided to go to the store first.

_***_

You wandered around the store. You settled for store-bought food instead of going out to eat. After all, going out to eat alone was, well, _lonely_. 

Before you could decide what to buy, you crashed into another person.

“Oh my goodness!” you exclaimed. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there!”

The person you ran into was a young man with blond hair and thick black glasses. “No, no,” he murmured quietly, “that’s okay. I got in your way.”

He got up slowly, finally getting a good look at you. His expression changed to one of absolute wonder when he saw you.

“You... you’re (Y/N)!” He sounded incredibly excited.

You were taken aback. You knew you shouldn’t have been - after all, you had come to Seattle to meet fans - but seeing one so soon? You were amazed.

You giggled. “Yeah, I am. I take it you watch my videos?”

The boy nodded. “I love them!” He looked down shyly, blushing.

“What’s your name? On YouTube, of course.”

The boy blushed even deeper. “I-it’s honestly a little stupid.”

You scoffed. “I highly doubt that. I’ve read some pretty ridiculous ones.”

“Teen Angel.”

Your jaw dropped as you stared at him. “ _You’re_  Teen Angel?” you exclaimed. You hadn’t expected Teen Angel to be around your age - or to be so cute. You knew you shouldn’t judge how people looked based on their usernames, but _wow._ “Do you know how much you’ve helped me out on my playthroughs?”

He looked shocked. “R-really? I helped you?”

“Oh, all the time!”

He blinked. “Y-you know, my real name’s Eugene. Eugene Sims.”

You smiled at him. “That’s a cool name.” You paused, thinking. “Hey, didn’t you say you were going to the convention?”

“Yeah.”

“Awesome! I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, huh?”

Eugene looked down at his feet. “Yeah.” He was basically tomato red now.

You tilted your head, trying to decide if you were overstepping your boundaries with your next question. “Actually, do you want to go out to eat?”

“ _What_?”

You shrugged. “I’m really hungry and I didn’t really want to go out and eat alone - but now you’re here! I think it would be cool if we could, you know, talk. Maybe I could get some new games to play for my channel.” You beamed at him. 

“S-sure,” Eugene stammered in response.

***

You watched the nerdy boy awkwardly sitting across from you as the two of you waited for your food to arrive. His initial response had faded and now he had returned to his shell. 

“So...” You didn’t know what to say to bring him back out. “Do you have a favorite video game?”

His eyes lit up at the question, telling you that you had said the right thing. “Of course I do! Heaven’s Hellfire.”

A faint memory tugged at the back of your mind. You remembered playing that, then getting stuck at a certain level. That was the first you had ever heard of Teen Angel. You never thought that you’d find yourself sitting across from him, basically on a date.

A warm smile lit up your face as Eugene went on to talk about how amazing the game was. He occasionally stopped to ask you what you thought of the game, but otherwise, he articulated why it was the best game he had ever played.

However, he slowed to a stop. “A-are you sure I’m not bothering you? Most people think that it’s... lame... whenever I talk about video games.”

You straightened, a little surprised by what he was saying. “Wait, hold on a second... Are you trying to apologize about talking about something the two of us enjoy?” You gave him a confused look. “Why would I find that annoying?”

Eugene looked down at his hands. “Well, it’s not like people generally want to hear somebody rambling on and on about the nuances of a freaking _video game_. I always read too much into little things, it’s stupid, I know.” He trailed off and you could see him retreating back into his shell. 

You would not have any of his self-deprecation. “Eugene,” you said sternly. “First of all, I am a _youtuber_ \- I play video games for money. Of course I love hearing about them. Second of all, I literally _asked_  for it. Why would I do that if I didn’t want to hear about it? And finally, I absolutely _love_  hearing people’s takes on these sort of things. So don’t feel bad!” You reached across the table and took the boy’s hand. 

He looked down at your hand. The blush that he had fought hard to keep away was now returning to his cheeks.

“R-really?”

“Oh my gosh - of _course_ , idiot.” You flashed him a bright smile. “You’re amazing and you’re passionate about what you like. Don’t you dare feel bad about something like that.

Then you leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. You could feel Eugene turn a bright red.


End file.
